This invention pertains to dewatering pumping apparatus, for pumping water out of excavations, other holes in the ground, or emptying large tanks or the like.
These prior art pumps have a dewatering pump assembly down in the water in the hole being excavated and utilize a pressure fluid driven motor. Often these motors become heated excessively and must be cooled.